


Our secrets

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries, hosptail, reveling a secert, scerets, surgrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Based on the prompt :"Tell me a secretSam x Reader - Sam get hurts on  a hunt and needs surgery . Reader confesses  her feelings for  him  while he being put under for surgery





	Our secrets

You got the call in the middle of the night . You weren't asleep yet  but sitting your bed reading a  book to help you settled in before trying to sleep.  
    You saw it was Dean calling you hope that it mean they were done with the hunt they were on their way home. 

    You answer the phone  " Hey are you heading home ?" you asked . You froze  when you heard the panic  in Dean's voice because he never panic . " Y/n  it Sam  he's hurt and in the hospital " he replied  
    Your heart took a nose dive into the pit of your stomach at those ' words. "How bad  ?" you asked already climbing out bed and reaching for clothes

  " Got thrown down a couple flight of stairs by this stupid ghost  we were trying to take down " Dean said " Hit his head pretty bad I think he broke his leg  maybe his arm "  
    "Gezz " you mummer  "where are you ?" you asked  Dean gave you the name of the hospital . " I will be there in a few hours  keep me posted  " you said as you hung up and hurried to get dressed and threw together a bag.

*****************************************  
  The  5 hour drive to the hospital was the longest drive in your life. You knew logically that Sam would be fine . He was a Winchester  he was made  tough as they come.  
  But still Sam was your best friend had been for years. To think he was hurt this bad had you stick to your stomach.  You need to see him.   
    You need to see his smile to  hear his laugh.. That would help this knot in the pit of your stomach go away .  You could finally admitted to yourself that  Your feelings for Sam was growing from more than just friends.

    But that was all you could admit was just to yourself . You were to afraid to put yourself out there like that with Sam.  To ruin  your friendship .  
    The sun was  just rising when you got to the hospital and you hurried up to the floor where Dean said he would be waiting. 

    You found him slouched over  in  his seat  a cup of coffee in his hand . " Hey  any news with Sam ?" You ask coming to sit down next to him. 

  " He is going to need surgery on his leg "  Dean replied rubbing  a hand over his face. He looked exhausted probably hadn't slept in a couple days knowing him.  
  "They were worried about the hit to his head but they did some test and they think he will be ok. "  he went on . You nodded and relaxed into the seat .

    "That good  so when are they  going to do the surgery ?" you asked  "Tonight  " he said . "They are getting his prep right now "   
  "Can we see him before he goes  in ?" you asked heart racing  in your chest. 

    " yeah just for a few minutes though. " he said.  You nodded and then glanced at  Dean " You're exhausted  why don't you try to catch a few hours while he in surgery I will keep an ear out and let you know  if anything happens  " you offered.

  Dean looked like he wanted to object but when he yawn  he just shrugged  " I guess so " he replied.

****************************************************   
A nurse finally came out to get you so you and Dean could go back and see Sam before he went in for surgery .  
"he is been given medicine to help him relax and help him sleep so  he gonna be kind of  out of it " the nurse explains

  Dean grinned " he always been a happy drunk " he comment and you only shook your head as you followed the nurse  back to  a little room.

  She pushed back the curtains.  Sam seems to be asleep. His head rolled to the side breathing nice and slow  his one arm brace and wrap up and his leg brace and prep for surgery .  
  Your heart ache for him.  " You have  10 minutes  " the nurse replied and she left to give you some privacy . 

 Dean walked around to once side of the bed and went to the other side.. The moment Sam felt  you touch his hand his eyes fluttery open.  
  You smiled at the slightly glaze over look  on his face.. He was definitely not feeling any pain right now.

  " You come to join the party too  y/n "Sam said grinning . You chuckled as you squeezed his hand.  "sure did I couldn't let you have all the fun without me " you said  
     "We were having fun before I fell weren't we  Dean.. "Sam frown.. " I did fall right ?"  he said Dean chuckled  " Yeah Sam you fell down steps  .

     The grin appeared right back on Sam face  as he giggled  "Clumsy "  he said and you and Dean shared a look . '

     " I am going to go out to the car and stretch out for a while" Dean said  you nodded.  He looked down at his brother before leaving the room. 

    "Where is here going .. ?" Sam asked  " back to the car to sleep for awhile  " you said as you turned back to Sam . " ohhh that sound good " he said and yawn and his eyes started to fall shut..   
  You smiled and because you couldn't help it you reached up and let your fingers run  his hair a couple times. 

    " You're going to be fine  me and Dean will be right here when you wake up  " you talked to him softly .  "good " he said eyes remaining closed just about asleep  
    for a minute it was silent as you continued to run your fingers through his hair. You though he had fallen asleep  but then he spoke eyes still closed

  "Tell me a secret  " he said  "Something that  I don't know about you " he said drifting again.

    Heart in your throat  you stare at him for a second. " Ok  " you said " I will you my one secret  something that no one else  know  " you said   
  " mmm  what ?" his voice was slurred and you knew he was about out and that what you were counting on .

    You leaned down and  pressed a kiss to his  lip before whispering I his ear " I love you   "  you said .  You were  still for a moment his breathing deep and heavy.   
  You pulled back to look at him . He was asleep face was relaxed into pain free sleep. You sigh but smiled " I know my secret is  safe with you " you said 

*********************************************  
    Sam's surgery  took about  3 and 1/2  hours  . He did really well  and as promised  you and Dean were there when he was rolled out to recovery and woke up .  
    "  all I really remember is feeling the thing pushing me from behind and I knew it was going to end well "Sam admitted as  all three of you sat in his room  waiting on the doctor  to decided when he could be release.

  " I will admitted watching you pitch forward like that down those stairs scared the crap out of me "Dean said shaking his head.

 "Then when I got done taking care of the thing and got to you  . You weren't moving that scared me even worse " he said

 " Well like I always say you Winchester are made of tough stuff   gonna take something much worse than a cranky ghost to take you down. " you put in.  
  Both brothers  gave you a smile. Sam held you gaze for a second and your heart jump . You remember the words you spoke just a couple hours earlier..  
    Would it be easier now that you had spoken them out loud .?

******************************************  
  They left Sam go home the next morning with clear instruction on how to take it easy over the next several weeks until he could get the cast off his leg.   
    Sam slept most the way back to the bunker in the back of the car so he could stretch   his leg out best he could.

  "Something on your mind ?"Dean asked during the  silence of the car .  You looked over at him.  " No just tried I guess. " you replied   
    Dean just  hum really low and keep staring  straight ahead and didn't say anything else.

  Once at the bunker between you and Dean You got Sam into his room and comfortable in his bed.

  "You go on go to bed I will take care of him " You told Dean  "are you sure "Dean asked     You nodded   " It fine  " you said . 

 Once Dean was gone  you went back to Sam's room  "Probably should give you some more medicine for the pain " you told him going for the bag with the pills.  
  He watch  from the bed You couldn't help  but noticed the way he was looking at you was different.

  You tried to calm down your heart and push you imagination  to the side.   You walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and handed him the pills   
    You picked up his water bottle from the bedside table and gave it to him.  "Thanks " he said with a little smile.  " I am sure  your gonna get  pretty sick of this soon " he said

    You smiled  " I don't think so I like taking care of you " you said. " You done so much for everyone else  it nice that  I can do something for you  " you replied 

     You liked how his eyes  kind of light  up at your words . Your heart jump in your chest and made yourself look away for a second to give yourself a second  to gather your thoughts.   
  When you look back he is still staring at you .. "Well I guess I should let you get some rest I  " you said as you started to stand up from the bed.  
    But  suddenly his hand shot out and grab your wrist  stopping you from getting up. 

  "Stay " he said  and you nodded settling back down . "Ok " you said  as he started to release his grip on your wrist   it was only to intertwine your fingers with his.   
  You watched  this and then made yourself look up  meeting his gaze. For a minute no one said anything and you wonder what he was thinking .

  Then he spoke " I heard what you said  "  he said softly  watching you  watching your reaction.  Your heart stop for a second as his words sunk in .  
  " You heard-  ?" you trialed off   and he smiled  .. "  Your secret ' he said .  You suddenly felt sick to your stomach .. " I .. Well ..I mean .. " you were floundering and rambling  
  He put a stop to that by tugging on your hand and pulling you in closer and suddenly he was kissing you.

  You froze for a split second before you warm up  and open up to him. It is better  than you ever imagine . Even hurt Sam had all the control . He had all the power over and that was just fine. 

" My secret " he said softly as he pulled back from the kiss " I love you too" you grinned.


End file.
